Drabble Ficlet Collection
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dan ficlet gak jelas dari Mico. UPDATE STORY BARU, LEON/NEO! / Chapter 1: ByungChan/Chunjoe - Rain / Chapter 2: Leon/Neo: I Can't. / Teen Top e x Chunji / Byunghun x Chanhee / VIXX Taekwoon x Hakyeon / Leo x N
1. Chapter 1

Title : Rain

Author : Lee Mico Malfoy

Cast : ByungChan / ChunJoe

Genre : Romance *mungkin* :v

Length : Drabble

Rating : T+

A/N : Cuma sebuah keisengan disaat lagi ngelamun pas turun hujan. Hope you like it! **Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Alur dan plot punya Mico. Chanhee punya Byunghun. Byunghun punya Chanhee. ByungChan saling memiliki. ByungChan milik Tuhan YME, Teen Top, TOP Media dan Kedua orang tuanya, bukan punya Mico. *Mico tobat ngakuin anak orang :v*

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, judul dan isi nggak nyambung, tulisan berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya-_-

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

Butiran air itu kembali berlomba turun dari langit. Siap membuat siapa saja yg ingin berjalan dibawah langit sore kota Seoul menjadi basah kuyup. Namun, siapa yg ingin basah kuyup di tengah cuaca Seoul yg kini berada dibawah 20 derajat celcius? Siapapun akan lebih memilih bertahan dibawah naungan atap yg bisa menghindari tetesan air dari langit itu. Contohnya Chanhee. Sudah 43menit dia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya, sambil mengerucutkan bibir plumnya dengan imut. Ia sedang kesal. Kesal karena terjebak hujan dan kesal karena ia malah meminjamkan jaketnya pada Changhyun yg sedang sakit tadi. Alhasil, kini ia kedinginan di bawah lindungan pos penjaga sekolahnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara Byunghun." Namja cantik itu merutuk kesal. Byunghun, atau tepatnya Lee Byunghun. Namja tampan dengan berjuta pesona yg justru malah membuat Chanhee tidak menyukainya. Ah bukan, membencinya. Ah tapi, entahlah, Chanhee tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan perasaannya pada namja yg memiliki tinggi 2 cm dibawahnya itu. Masalahnya, hari ini Chanhee benar-benar kesal pada namja bersurai darkbrown tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mengerjai Chanhee saat sedang merapikan tanaman dikelasnya hingga membuat Chanhee melepas pot bunga yg dipegangnya. Alhasil, mereka berdua disuruh membersihkan kelas setelah bel pulang sekolah.

"Kenapa orang itu menyebalkan sekali aishh.." Lagi-lagi ia menggerutu ntah pada siapa. Ia melirik layar ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi hyungnya, Minsoo, untuk menjemputnya. Hyungnya bilang akan sampai disana dalam 10 menit. Dan sekarang sudah lewat dari 45menit.

"Kau belum pulang?" Sebuah suara membuatnya berbalik. Seorang namja tampan dengan surai darkbrown yg sedikit basah itu kini berada dihadapannya. Menatap wajah Chanhee yg bertambah kesal karena melihat kehadirannya.

"Hyungku belum datang." Jawab Chanhee ketus, lalu berbalik memunggungi Byunghun dan kembali menatap jalan didepan sekolahnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Namja tampan itu kembali bertanya. Namun sepertinya Chanhee enggan menjawab kali ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja tadi. Kau benar-benar marah ya?" Hening. Hanya bunyi rinai hujan yg terdengar setelah Byunghun berbicara.

"Chanhee, kau benar-benar marah padaku karena tadi? Kekanakan sekali." Ujar Byunghun lagi. Namun, kalimatnya kali ini berhasil membuat namja cantik itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku memang kekanakan. Puas?" Chanhee mendelik. Membuat Byunghun malah tertawa puas. Orang ini tidak peka, atau bodoh?

Namja cantik itu kembali memunggungi Byunghun sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hujan belum berhenti, dan tanpa jaket membuat hawa sore ini benar-benar dingin.

"Pakai ini." Sebuah jaket kulit kini tersampir pada kedua bahunya. Chanhee berbalik –lagi- menatap Byunghun yg kini sedang tersenyum padanya. Tampan. Satu kata yg terbesit difikiran Chanhee ketika melihat senyuman namja dihadapannya ini. Senyuman yg membuatnya terpesona, dari awal mereka bertemu.

"Kau bisa sakit jika kedinginan." Lanjut Byunghun, masih dengan senyum menawannya. Membuat alat pemompa kehidupan dalam dada namja cantik itu berdebar 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa pedulimu." Chanhee mengalihkan pandangan dari namja tampan itu. Tak mau mengambil resiko yg lebih.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Karena aku menyukaimu." Shock. Tentu saja Chanhee shock. Apa yg tadi Byunghun katakan? Menyukainya? Oh, ia sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Jangan asal bicara, bodoh." Byunghun terkekeh kecil melihat Chanhee masih tak mau menatapnya. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi namja cantik dihadapannya, membuatnya terkaget dan kini tatapannya terfokus pada Byunghun.

"Aku tidak bercanda Chanhee. Aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Byunghun tulus.

"Maaf jika aku membuat mu kesal atau marah. Maaf aku sering mengganggumu. Itu semua karena aku hanya ingin dengan denganmu Chanhee. Sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku sudah lelah menahan semua perasaan ini. Jadi, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang." Byunghun menggenggam kedua lengan namja cantik itu. Lalu kembali menatap mata Chanhee.

"Aku, Lee Byunghyun menyatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Lee Chanhee. Would you be mine?" Jelas Byunghun. Membuat pipi Chanhee merona. Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi fikir Chanhee. Byunghun menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau membenciku?" Tanya Byunghun –lagi- karena merasa pertanyaan –atau lebih tepat penyataannya- tidak direspon. Namja cantik itu menggeleng. Pipinya sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?" Chanhee menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan. Membuat Byunghun tersenyum cerah.

"Terimakasih." Byunghun mengecup kedua tangan Chanhee. Membuat pipi si empunya bertambah merah merona.

"Kemana jaketmu?" Tanya Byunghun.

"Di pinjah Jonghyun untuk Changhyun. Tadi dia sakit, dan lupa membawa jaket."

"Pabo~" Byunghun terkekeh, membuat Chanhee mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau dingin. Mungkin aku bisa menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan untukmu."

"Apa mak-" Belum sempat berbicara, bibir plum milik Chanhee kini sudah dibungkam bibir namja tampan dihadapannya. Byunghun menciumnya!

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Chanhee~" Ucap Byunghun, menarik pinggang Chanhee lalu kembali mencium bibir tipis milik namja cantiknya. Ciuman yg lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan kecil. Oh sepertinya Byunghun kita sedang 'Khilaf' saat ini. Ia tidak memberikan sedikit rongga pada namja cantiknya untuk bernafas, Chanhee yg mulai terbawa suasana pun mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Byunghun, sampai akhirnya..

"YAK! LEE BYUNGHUN! LEE CHANHEE! APA YG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Kedua sejoli itu melepas ciumannya karena kaget.

"MINSOO HYUNG?!"

 **FIN.**

Oke ini gaje. Maafkan karena Mico bikinnya ngebut. Rewiew dan Comment sangat dibutuhkan. Thanks^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Can't.

Author : Lee Mico Malfoy

Cast : LeoN / NEo

Genre : Romance *mungkin* :v

Length : Drabble

Rating : T+

A/N : Cuma sebuah keisengan disaat lagi ngelamun pas turun hujan. Hope you like it! **Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Alur dan plot punya Mico. Taekwoon punya Hakyeon. Hakyeon punya Taekwoon. LeoN saling memiliki. LeoN milik Tuhan YME, VIXX, Jellyfish Ent. dan Kedua orang tuanya, bukan punya Mico. *Mico tobat ngakuin anak orang :v*

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, judul dan isi nggak nyambung, tulisan berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya-_-

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

.

.

.

"Yak~ Mau kemana kau?" Pria berkulit tan itu menarik pria berwajah stoic yg baru saja akan bangkit dari kursinya. Alhasil membuat pria dengan wajah dingin bernama Taekwoon, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Leo itu kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Diamlah disini, jangan kemana-mana, Taekwoon-ie~" Hakyeon -si pria tan- memeluk mesra leher bandmate-nya sambil berbisik ditelinga Taekwoon. Otomatis membuat para fangurl meneriaki nama mereka berdua dengan riuhnya.

"Neo! LeoN! Neo! LeoN!" Hakyeon terkekeh pelan mendengar teriakan para shipper, lalu tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah mereka. Sedangkan Taekwoon? Iya hanya menunduk dengan wajah masam, lalu mendongak dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tersenyumlah yg tulus hyung, jangan masam begitu. Jangan kecewakan shipper kalian." Jaehwan menyikut Taekwoon. Pria stoic itu hanya memandang datar pada Jaehwan yg sudah kembali sibuk beraegyo, memberikan fanservice.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Taekwoon hyung? Kenapa wajahnya begitu?" Tanya Jaehwan bingung melihat Taekwoon yg berjalan terburu-buru memasuki van dengan wajah masam.

"Begitu bagaimana? Datar? Bukannya, dia selalu berwajah datar?"

'Ttak' sebuah jitakan manis bersarang diatas kepala Wonshik yg kini sibuk mengaduh sakit.

"Bukan itu bodoh. Maksudku, dia terlihat dalam mood yg tidak baik."

"Ish, mana aku tahu. Tanya N hyung saja sana." Sahut Wonshik yg masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya. Untuk ukuran Uke, Jaehwan memang cukup menyeramkan. Jitakkannya barusan contohnya.

"N hyung, ada apa dengan Taekwoon hyung?" Sang leader menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan dengan gelengan kepala. Menandakan ia tak tahu juga soal apa yg terjadi pada bandmate, sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Ia mendiamkanku sedari tadi." Jawab Hakyeon sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal, lalu berjalan memasuki Van. Duduk dibangku depan, tanpa merengek bertukar tempat duduk dengan member lain supaya bisa duduk disebelah kekasihnya. Oh, tampaknya Mr. Cha sedang kesal dengan pria bermarga Jung tersebut.

.

.

.

Hening. Keadaan yg cukup aneh didalam van boygroup besutan Jellyfish Ent itu. Sang leader yg biasanya berisik, terlihat tenang dan sibuk dengan ipodnya.

"Hyung?" Wonshik menyikut pelan Taekwoon yg hanya memandang kursi didepannya -yg diduduki N- dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hm?" Lelaki bermarga Jung itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berambut perak yg berusia 3 tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Wonshik hati-hati. Taekwoon diam, hanya memandang dongsaengnya dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan. Kemudian mengangkat bahunya, lalu beralih memandang langit dari jendela van. Menyisakan Wonshik yg merenggut kesal disampingnya.

.

.

.

Taekwoon berjalan duluan memasuki dorm. Hakyeon hanya memandang pria yg kini memasuki 'rumah' mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

"Dasar, tembok menyebalkan." Maki Hakyeon ntah pada siapa. Lalu berjalan menyusul pria bermarga Jung tersebut.

.

.

.

"Leo!" Pria stoic itu melirik ke arah pintu. Tampak pria tan yg baru saja memanggil name-stagenya itu sedang memandangnya kesal.

"Apa?" Datar. Sahutannya itu membuat pria tan manis dihadapannya bertambah kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu." Masih datar. Hakyeon mendelik.

"Tidak mengacuhkanku? Bahkan sedari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku, Mr. Jung!" Suara pria manis itu meninggi. Taekwoon memandangnya dengan datar. Namun, tanpa diketahui Hakyeon, pria stoic itu sedang was-was.

"Kau mengabaikanku. Kau tidak tersenyum padaku. Kau bahkan seperti tak mau skinship denganku. Kau bosan padaku, hah?! Katakan jika iya! Jangan menyiksaku begini!" Tangis Hakyeon kini pecah. Ia menunduk sambil terisak. Membuat Taekwoon tercengang. Baru kali ini Hakyeon mara sampai begitu. Dihampirinya Hakyeon yg masih berdiri di samping pintu kamar, hendak memeluknya, namun Hakyeon menepis sentuhannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, 'Tuan Jung'! Itu akan lebih menyakitiku." Hakyeon membekap mulutnya sendiri, mencoba menahan isakannya yg semakin keras. Taekwoon memandang nanar kekasihnya itu. Dalam satu tarikan, tubuh pria manis itu berada dalam dekapannya. Memeluk kekasihnya erat. Menyandarkan kepala Hakyeon pada dada. Tak ada perlawanan dari Hakyeon. Ia tetap terisak. Taekwoon mengelus sayang rambut Hakyeon.

"Jangan menangis." Dikecupnya sayang surai hitam Hakyeon.

"Aku tak bosan padamu. Tak pernah."

"Bohong. Kalau kau tak bosan, kau takkan mengacuhkanku. Apalagi di depan para Starlight dan Shipper kita seperti tadi." Sahut Hakyeon, masih dengan sedikit terisak.

"Maaf, aku.. aku hanya..takut tidak bisa mengontrol diriku." Hakyeon mendongak, menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu?" Ucap Hakyeon bingung setelah isakkannya mulai mereda. Taekwoon menghela nafas berat. Oh kalian harus tau, betapa menggemaskannya wajah Hakyeon saat ini. Dengan wajah memerah bekas menangis, dengan tatapan bingung yg membuatnya bertambah imut. Membuat Taekwoon harus bersusah payah untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya ini.

"Ish, kau tak menjawabku Tuan Jung." Hakyeon mem-pout bibirnya kesal. Membuat Taekwoon benar-benar tak tahan.

"Yak, Tuan Jung! Kau me- mph." Hakyeon membulatkan matanya kaget. Taekwoon tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya. Tidak-tidak, bukan mencium, tapi melumat bibirnya.

"U-unghh!" Belum selesai kagetnya, pria bermarga Jung itu meremas buttnya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon, Taekwoon kembali meremas butt kekasihnya itu. Membuat Hakyeon melenguh, dan reflek meremas pundaknya. Taekwoon menyeringai. Melepas ciumannya, lalu beralih menciumi leher mulus Hakyeon. Hakyeon memeluk tubuh Taekwoon erat.

"T-Tae.. nghhh.." Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahannya agar tak terdengar member lainnya. Namun Taekwoon malah semakin keras meremas bagian belakangnya.

"Y-yakhh! Hent- eumhh" Belum selesai protesnya, pria bermarga Jung itu sudah kembali melumat bibirnya, bahkan lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Membuat Hakyeon kewalahan. Ia memukul pelan dada kekasihnya, namun bukan melepaskannya, Taekwoon malah makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Memeluk erat pinggangnya.

'Takk!'

"Yakk!/Hahh~" Ciuman itu terlepas. Taekwoon memekik, sedangkan Hakyeon segera mengambil okesigen yg rasanya sudah hampir hilang dari paru-parunya.

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?!" Tanya Taekwoon yg masih mengaduh. Oh, jadi suara tadi adalah suara kaki Taekwoon yg diinjak Hakyeon -_-

"Suruh siapa kau menyerangku? Bahkan tanpa menjelaskan hal yg sedang kita bicarakan tadi!" Hakyeon kembali mempout bibirnya kesal.

'Takk'

"Yakk!" Kali ini Hakyeon yg memekik karena Taekwoon baru saja menyentil dahinya.

"Makanya jangan menggodaku." Jawab Taekwoon datar. Hakyeon merenggut. Menggoda? Siapa yg menggodanya?

"Ish, apa maksudmu?!"

'Takk'

"Yakk! Sakit! Kau ini bukannya menjelaskan malah terus menyiksaku!" Taekwoon menghela nafasnya. Tidakkah kekasihnya ini mengerti?

"Dengarkan aku." Taekwoon menangkup wajah manis kekasihnya. Hakyeon terkesiap, hanya membalas tatapan mata tajam kekasihnya.

"Jangan memelukku didepan umum secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Atau memajukan bibirmu. Itu sama saja kau menggodaku untuk menyerangmu. Aku tak pernah bosan padamu. Kalau kau ingin tau, aku hanya takut tak bisa menahan diriku untuk 'tidak melakukan apa-apa' padamu jika kau bersikap seperti tadi. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Mengerti?"

"Heeee?" Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya merona.

"Pervert!" Ia menunduk malu. Namun Taekwoon malah terkekeh.

"Suruh siapa kau menggemaskan~"

"Berisik!"

"Wah~ Leader sedang malu~"

"Yak!"

'Cup!'

"Berhentilah berisik. Atau aku janji, seusai makan malam nanti, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan dengan baik sampai 2 hari ke depan." Bisik pria bermarga Jung tersebut sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan pribadinya tersebut. Sedangkan Hakyeon masih terdiam, otaknya kurang stabil akibat kecupan Taekwoon barusan. Sepersekian detik kemudian wajahnya kembali memerah padam.

"YAK JUNG TAEKWOON! KAU TAK DAPAT MAKAN MALAM HARI INI!"

 **-end-**


End file.
